Rue's End
by SlytherinRen
Summary: rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey Guys! Okay so I was like drinking some juice when I got this awesome idea and I just had to write it! It is not for people who cry easily..Unless they want to cry! Bt dubs it's a one shot**

**Rue:…Remmy doesn't own Hunger Games! Or me!**

**Me: Too true.**

She was in pain. Pain raged against her abdomen like she never knew before, a pain that gave her the feeling she was going to die. God, she didn't want to die. She was only 12 years old, she had her whole life ahead of her…Why did it have to be her? She resisted the urge to cry out when the pain in her abdomen spiked. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction, it's want the Capitol wants. They would enjoy her pain, _laugh at it._ While she wouldn't cry out she couldn't help the tear that trailed down her face. Not for her no, for the boys and girls who all died in these foul games because of the Capitol. Swallowing she looked up into the face of the girl who made her time in the arena bearable. _Katniss. _ She was everything Rue ever wanted to have. A big sister, someone who cared about her and was there to protect her. Looking deep into Katniss' eyes she croaked "You have to win," taking a deep breath the girl said softly "Can you sing?" Katniss looked down at her little ally and known that she couldn't refuse. Nodding slightly she carded her hand through the girls hair and sang softly

**Deep in the Meadow, under the willow**

The girl saw her life flash before her eyes. The birth of her siblings, picking apples from the orchard, singing her 4 note song and having the mockingjays repeat it to signal the end of the work day, her name being called in the reaping, kissing her mother, father, and siblings goodbye….Her vision dimmed and the girl's hearing was starting to fail and she strained her ears to hear the rest of the song.

**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**

Her vision brightened, allowing her one last chance to see the world and dimmed for the last time. Her breathing slowed to a stop and the angel of death swept over her calling her home. The girl, Rue, knew no more. Yet unseen by anyone a golden glow formed next to the trees and a little girl had on a puffy dress which was white with a golden halo above her hair, two twists hanging infront of her face from her hair. The girl's eyes looked at Katniss who was putting flowers, daisies, around the unmoving body . The girl in white smiled sadly before singing the song where Katniss had stopped.

**Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes**

**And when you awake the sun will rise**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**

**Here the daisies guard you from harm**

**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you**

The girl turned away from Katniss and started rising towards the sky still singing soft and sweetly,

**Deep in the Meadow, Hidden far away**

**A cloak of winds, a moonbeam ray**

**Forget your woes and let your troubles lay **

**And when again it's morning, they'll wash away**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**

**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**

**Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I love you..**

The girl floated up into the sky pausing slightly to sing the song that signals the end of the work day.

Her part is over and she can finally rest. Rue smiled softly before disappearing with a flash of light.

**District 11 **

The entire district was in shock, shock that quickly turned to anger. A little girl was killed for these games, a girl who had her whole life ahead of her. This is what was needed to get that spark of rebellion. The Capitol just bit off a piece bigger than they could chew. And most definitely swallow. The war had begun.

**So how do you guys like it? If you are going to flame it don't even leave a review, no one told you to read it. Anywho, I don't own the song Deep In the Meadow. Wish I did. I was listening to Missing by Evanscene and Calls me Home by Shannon Labrie when I wrote this. Flames will be used to melt this darn snow!**


End file.
